Complications
by Medusa88
Summary: Andrea finds herself in a couple dilemma's. She finds herself dealing with her own insanity and dealing with Shane. Has a bit of action and romance. Mildly strong language. Andrea and Shane pairing.


Chapter 1

Andrea loaded her pistol and began to walk once again alone in the forest. The past few days she'd been trying to escape the group for alone time. She could never forget the past occurrences with her deceased sister Amy. She especially didn't like the way Dale acted towards her; acting as if he were her father.

Every other walk Andrea took was usually quiet and in the midst of day, this time it was different. She walked the forest in the dead of night, everyone back at camp was unaware and that's how she liked it. All she could hear were her footsteps crush the dead leaves beneath her shoes. She felt the warm wind caress her face, and the "noise" of silence. Andrea never encountered Walkers before during her lonely walks; she knew they were far from the woods, so she took full liberty to wonder. Isolating herself from the group so that she could productively think about her actions.

Abruptly she heard a crunch of leaves.

Was there someone behind her? Had someone been following her?

Stunned and a bit scared she raised her gun slowly, limiting her movement; avoiding any possible noise.

She held her breath listening to the footsteps draw closer and closer. The sounds of the footsteps seem to drag so that immediately alerted her safe zone. Alas she was able to identify where the footsteps came from and there at her site was a walker. The creature seemed to notice her quickly and now she could hear its excited moans. She backed away slowly avoiding a shot from her gun. The least she wanted to do was alert anymore of them.

Andrea cautiously backed up eyeing the Walker carefully. It wasn't letting her out of its sight so she turned and began to run towards camp but was immediately stopped by another Walker. She shrieked and turned away from it but there she stood cornered by two Walkers. She began to freak out and without thought she swung her armed hand towards one of the creatures and shot full blast towards its head. The creature's head swung back releasing a straight fountain of blood then it fell back. With shaking hand's Andrea swung the gun at the other Walkers face. It all happened so quickly that she lost balance and fell close to the creature she just hit. The Walker groaned loudly and reached for her taking ahold of her arm.

"NO!" she cried out loudly.

She began to struggle causing the pistol to fall from her grasp. She kicked the Walkers legs but no impact. Her heart began to pound uncontrollably against her chest and her breathing became louder and louder. She felt herself weaken, noticing that the creature didn't weaken at all once. She knew right there that she might have put her life on the line.

The creature's teeth just a few inches from her skin, she shrieked one last time, abruptly the Walker fell back. Blood splattered at her arm and face. She screamed and hurriedly crawled away from it.

"Are you crazy?"

She started to cough as she felt two hands help her up.

She quickly wiped her face with her arm and looked up to see Rick.

"Oh I was….." She stopped herself. There was no way out of this, she knew she couldn't lie.

"Why would you put yourself in danger like that? Walking out after hours, do you want to get killed?" Rick explained to her, frustration in his voice.

Rick motioned for her to follow.

Before she proceeded she picked up her handgun and caught up to Rick.

"I don't want to die, I don't want to get myself killed," Andrea hissed behind him.

"Then why would you go out here without a partner? Why didn't you tell us? What if you did die and nobody knew where you were? You would have been like Sophia; you know how Dale feels about you."

Andrea felt her grip tighten around the gun, her teeth clenched now. Tears now at her eyes;

"I don't care about Dale, I'm tired of him acting like I'm his little girl. I'm fine on my own."

"That's why you almost died huh?" whispered Rick almost inaudible.

Andrea ignored him letting the tears run down her cheeks. She knew Rick was right she was just too proud to admit it.

As soon as they reached camp Rick and Andrea parted; she went towards the truck and Rick went back to his tent with his wife and child.

Andrea couldn't help but cry over her mistake; she knew Rick would keep an eye on her now that he knew her little "secret". She felt a surge of anger flow through her veins; she didn't like Rick at all. She felt Rick was the big man when truly it was Shane.

"Hey what you doing all alone over here?"

She turned to see Shane walk up to her.

"Nothing can't sleep, becoming a bit restless," she replied looking up at the dead stars.

"Yeah same here, 'cept it's been happening for a while. Been tired of being with these people and Rick, he's just a different story."

She didn't face him but she grinned.

"Glad we're on the same page then."

She heard Shane sigh and walk up next to her.

"I'm so tired and in need of so many things-" started Shane "-I want a good meal for once, go on without worrying about Walkers, I want to feel free, and fucking joy ride like before."

He stopped and leaned in closer to her ear. He whispered;

"I want to fuck again."

Those words caused Andrea to shiver; she began to feel weak in the knees. She held her breath for a while as she thought about the quickie they had in the car not so long ago. She didn't expect him to want her again. She was sure it was a onetime thing.

She turned and to her surprise Shane still stood there in front of her; a couple inches from her. She quickly filled in the space between them. She pressed her lips against his feeling him respond quickly. He pushed her against the truck and let his hands run free. He began to caress her body violently. Shane dug his hands under her shirt and began to caress her breast. Andrea would release soft moans as he would drag his kisses to her neck.

Abruptly Shane pulled her from the truck and opened up the truck door; he sat upon the driver's seat and pulled her body onto his.

"Just like last time," Shane whispered to her.

She quickly began to kiss him, his tongue dug into her mouth. She responded by wrapping her tongue amongst his.

His hands roughly lifted up her shirt causing the kiss to break. Shane looked at her breast in awe, even though she wasn't completely revealed, he still praised them. Underneath Andrea, she could feel his bulge become much bigger. That's when she began to grind smoothly against it, rubbing her crotch against his. Shane uttered a couple words then pulled her bra down revealing her breast. He quickly dug his face onto them filling his nostrils with the sweet scent of light female sweat.

Andrea couldn't take it; she dug her hands into his shirt to feel every muscular part of Shane's body. Her breath began to accelerate and she felt every nerve at her crotch react causing her to moisten up. Shane reacted quickly now; dragging his hands down her back down towards her waist, he took her pants and started to drag them down. Andrea slightly moved up making it much easier for him to get what he wanted. Shane slowly touched her crotch area enjoying the fact that her female juices began to stain her underwear. Andrea bit her lip as Shane slowly massaged her hole through her panties.

"I need this now, no time for games Shane," she whispered to him.

"You're right I can't take it either. I need that hot cunt now," he groaned back.

Shane retreated from her body and pulled of his t-shirt revealing his sweaty chest. He wrestled to pull his prick out as Andrea pulled her underwear down revealing her sex.

Shane looked at her up and down as he massaged his heavy tool.

"You ready?" he whispered.

Andrea didn't respond; she quickly sat down upon his prick and got to work. She bounced as Shane grasped onto her back; throwing his head back in massive pleasure. Andrea would grind upon him smoothly and then she would alter to roughness. She drove Shane insane with pleasure and she knew this very well. That's why she took many chances to tease him while she could. Shane felt himself get harder and harder at every thrust Andrea gave him. He would squeeze her breast in each hand driving him completely mad.

"What's wrong boy can't take anymore?" Andrea whispered touching his lips with hers.

"Fuck," groaned Shane quickly readjusting.

He grasped her ass tightly and with all his might, including the tight limited space of the truck, he flipped her around now so that she sat upon the seat and he was on top of her.

"I'm going to make you cum so hard," he growled at her; face full blown red with power.

She mewled at him as he now began to thrust into her with might. He felt her juices lubricate his tool extremely well. He knew she loved being fucked that way, he could tell by the way she grabbed him and pushed herself selfishly towards him.

"More…" she whispered to him.

He cocked his head slightly with a conceited grin.

"What a naughty bitch," he hissed back at her.

He began to pound into her causing her sex to pulse. Soon everything seemed to be quiet and all they could hear were the wet salacious sounds of cock in pussy. Andrea glanced at Shane who looked back at her. It was happening too quickly and they were both unable to control each other. Andrea shrieked and felt her sex tighten around Shane's tool, her cum splattered at him as she huffed for air. Shane instantly pulled out causing his ejaculation upon her stomach.

Shane's breath became unsteady as he took a couple seconds to recollect himself. Andrea had sucked out everything from him, he felt restless and weak. Shane pulled himself together and parted from her.

Andrea felt too scared to glance at Shane; she knew this wasn't going to be over. She quickly pulled her clothes back on and hopped off the car.

"Took you long enough to recover," gloated Shane.

"As if you didn't," hissed Andrea.

She dusted off her jeans and looked at Shane, who had an ugly smirk on his face.

"What? Why you smiling like that? We aren't doing this again," she growled walking past him.

"How much you betting on that sugar?" he added behind her.

Andrea scoffed and shook her head.

"You're an idiot," she replied turning back to look at him but he was gone.

Andrea couldn't help but to admit to herself that she felt no regret. She knew deep inside she actually enjoyed their second ride, she was just confused about what it all meant.

She didn't want it to seem like she was a whore or something, but she also feared it to be something more; but from Shane? Shane isn't like that, he doesn't care about anyone; or does he?

-Zharon Marie Velez aka Dialga0802


End file.
